A pesar de las diferencias
by DonnaKey
Summary: - Yo hago todo lo que puedo por ti, Sasuke. Y lo hago siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro - dijo Sakura - Te acompaño a entrenar muy temprano, y aunque estoy muerta de frío trato de mostrarme lo más animada posible. En la noche solo quiero dormir, pero cedo cuando me lo pides y hacemos el amor- Sasuke solo escuchó aquello último -¿Tienes sexo conmigo por obligación? - preguntó.


¡Hola a todos! A continuación les dejo un corto, o one-shot como lo llaman en el mundo literario. Es de Una de mis parejas favoritas... Sakura&Sasuke.

Es una escena breve, ambientada en ningún lugar específico. Tan solo una situación en la vida amorosa de Sakura y Sasuke que se me vino a la mente. Ambos están juntos, viven felizmente en concubinato (¡El matrimonio ya no está de moda, chicas! xd) y Sakura espera que Sasuke haga algunas cosas que le gustan a ella y que él tanto detesta. Pero, Sasuke es terco y un poco (o muy) egoísta ...

¡Espero que les guste! Sin nada más que agregar, los dejo leer.

* * *

.

.

.

- ¡Hola a todos! - saludó una animada Sakura mientras ingresaba al enorme y ruidoso comedor seguida de un Sasuke con la expresión cargada de hastío. Allí todos estaban alegres y animados, pero él, en cambio, no podía sacarse la mueca de aburrimiento del rostro. Y así los saludó a todos. Seco y parco.

Sakura hizo como que no se daba cuenta, pero en algún momento de la noche explotó, y fue porque Sasuke respondió muy mal a uno de sus comentarios mientras charlaban en la mesa.

_- Que bien que decidieron venir - había dicho Ino a Sakura, enseñando una amplia sonrisa. Ella le había respondido la sonrisa, sintiéndose feliz de que Sasuke la hubiese acompañado a esas veladas de amigos que tanto le gustaban._

_- Por supuesto. Nos moríamos de ganas por venir a pasar un rato agradable con ustedes, ¿verdad Sasuke? - se había girado a mirar a Sasuke, y aunque por su expresión neutra se le había cruzado por la mente que él respondería algo malo, había desechado la idea enseguida. Confiaba en el cariño que él decía tenerle. ¿No la dejaría en ridículo, verdad?_

_Pero Sasuke lo había hecho._

_- Habla por ti, yo odio estas jodidas reuniones familiares._

Aquella respuesta terminó con la paciencia de Sakura. Se había aguantado las malas caras, los gestos parcos y las respuestas evasivas, pero eso no lo soportaría. Le quitó la palabra a Sasuke el resto de la noche, y cuando se marcharon, ella salió atropelladamente a la calle y ni siquiera lo miró cuando se subió al auto. Dio un portazo, brusco y lleno de rabia. Aquello despertó la alarma de Sasuke, que terminó abriéndole la puerta.

- Bájate del auto - le dijo y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Perdón? - terció Sakura sorprendida.

- Es evidente que estás furiosa por algo, y no me iré así contigo a casa - repuso él. Sakura negó con la cabeza, incrédula. Sasuke era increíble. Un completo desfachatado.

Se bajó y cuando estuvo cara a cara con él, decidió soltar lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde que él dijese ese horrible comentario.

- ¿No puedes hacerme ningún maldito favor, verdad Uchiha? - escupió furiosa y dolida. Ah, decirlo la había liberado lo suficiente para que sus hombros se relajaran.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja, como si no pudiera recordar dónde exactamente la había jodido.

- Estoy aquí, ¿no? Te acompañé a la maldita reunión y me quedé hasta que dieron el maldito postre. ¿Qué más quieres? - preguntó, pasándose una mano por la frente, como si no soportara el dolor de cabeza. Claro, él era la única victima de la situación.

- Cuando te pedí que me acompañaras, esperaba que lo hicieras con buen ánimo - lo retó - En cambio, me dejaste en completo ridículo frente a mis amigos con ese jodido humor que tienes - terminó casi gritando. Se sintió aún más liberada al decirlo.

- Respondí lo que sabías que iba a responder, Sakura. Te hubiese ahorrado el ridículo no preguntando nada - terció él, y ella no estuvo segura de que hablara en serio. Lo miró, incrédula, furiosa y dolida. Sasuke podía ser un hijo de puta cuando quería.

- Eres un idiota - le dijo y se volvió, quería marcharse. No tenía sentido discutir con él. Abrió la puerta del auto y se metió dentro - Llévame a casa de mis padres - pidió, sin mirarlo.

Sasuke detuvo su intento de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

- ¿Para que quieres ir a la casa de tus padres? - preguntó, aunque por el tono de voz, Sakura comprendió que tenía una sospecha.

Se la confirmó.

- No quiero dormir contigo está noche - Luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, cuidado que su mirada fuese lo más antipática posible - Es más, no quiero mirarte a la cara por lo menos durante una semana completa. Llévame a casa de mis padres o me voy a pie - repitió.

- No pienso llevarte a casa de tus padres - se negó él, sus ojos habían adoptado un brillo furioso que a ella antes le resultaba intimidador.

- Bien, entonces me voy sola - dijo y empujó a Sasuke del camino para bajarse. Él se tomó por sorpresa su reacción, de modo que no atinó a tiempo y Sakura logró dar un par de pasos lejos del coche.

Cuando él la sujetó del brazo, con más fuerza de la que quería, ella se giró a mirarlo con rabia y pena. La soltó, consiente de que le estaba haciendo daño.

- Sakura, odio estas cosas y lo sabes - explicó, después de una pausa - Prefiero estar a solas contigo. Tanta gente me abruma, ¿porqué mierda tengo que hacerlo con la cara llena de risa? - agrego, cabreado.

Sakura sintió que una lagrima se escurría silenciosa por su mejilla, y la apartó antes de que Sasuke pudiese alcanzarla. Él bajó el brazo, sintiéndose rechazado.

- Yo hago todo lo que puedo por ti, Sasuke. Y lo hago siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro - suspiró - Te acompañó a entrenar muy temprano por la mañana, y aunque estoy muerta de frío trato de mostrarme lo más animada posible. En la noche solo quiero dormir, pero cedo cuando me lo pides y hacemos el amor. Lo hago por ti, todo por ti.

- ¿Tienes sexo conmigo por obligación? - preguntó él, como si no hubiese escuchado el resto del discurso. Se le oscureció la mirada.

- No, por supuesto que no - corrigió ella. Sasuke no había entendido el punto y en cambio todo se había dado vuelta al asunto de que ella no tenía ganas de hacer el amor cuando él se lo pedía.

- Acabas de decirlo - repuso él, ofuscado - Follas conmigo solo para dejarme contento, Sakura. ¿También finges que te gusta lo que te hago?

- ¡No! - Sakura no supo en que momento la conversación se había vuelto en su contra. Se supone que él se estaba comportando mal con ella, no al revés - ¡Joder, Sasuke, estábamos hablando de tu nula intención de mostrarte interesado por mis cosas!

- Sí, y al menos no finjo que me agradan - terció él - Pero tú, tú haces como si fuese todo perfecto. ¡Me haces creer que te gusta, cuando en realidad no soportas que te toque!

- ¡No fue eso lo que dije! - gritó Sakura de vuelta, comenzando a desesperarse. Odiaba pelear con Sasuke, porque él era jodidamente orgulloso y costaba horrores sacarlo de su enfado. Ella lo amaba, más que a nadie en el mundo, y podía sonreír contra todo obstáculo si eso lo hacía feliz. Jamás se sentiría forzada a intimar con él porque en realidad era el momento del día en que ambos estaban más conectado que nunca.

- Ya, vale, lo entendí perfectamente - cortó él, retrocediendo unos pasos. Ella lo vio darle la espalda, alejarse y llegar al carro. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y le hizo una seña con la mano - Vamos, súbete, te llevo a casa de tus padres.

- Sasuke... - pidió ella, ya completamente desesperada. ¿Como es que habían llegado a esa situación? Ella quería que él fuese más atento con sus cosas, pero nunca esperó que terminaran realmente enojados. Sasuke la miraba con dureza, y aún más, con dolor. Nada peor que un hombre herido en su ego.

- Sube - fue todo lo que dijo - No voy a obligarte a ir a casa conmigo.

- No hagas esto, Sasuke - insistió ella, acercándose- Vamos, no se supone que llegáramos a esta situación - Le tembló la voz, en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar como una niña.

Él no varió su expresión.

- No, por supuesto que no. Era mejor que viviéramos engañándonos - masculló.

- ¡No te engaño! - gritó Sakura acercándose aún más, hasta que sus manos frías sujetaron el abrigo de Sasuke e hicieron de la tela un nudo. Él no se apartó, pero se mantuvo erguido, conservando una notable distancia entre sus bocas - Sasuke, jamás fingiría contigo. Hacer el amor contigo es... el mejor momento del día.

- ¿Dices eso para dejarme contento? - preguntó él, seco - Del mismo modo que te levantas a entrenar y te metes a la cama conmigo, ¿verdad?, para dejarme contento.

- No, Sasuke, no... - Sakura trató de acercarse más, pero él era alto y no bajó la cabeza para facilitarle el trabajo. Era un hombre orgulloso, y la mínima insinuación hecha por ella, le había dañado el ego. Se sentía rechazado por su chica.

- ¿Cuando finges y cuando no lo haces, eh? - dijo él - ¿Cuando tienes un orgasmo de verdad y cuando solo gritas para dejarme contento, Sakura?

La apartó y se alejó. Dejó las llaves encajadas en el cerrojo de la puerta del copiloto.

- Coge el auto, me iré en taxi - sentenció y le dio la espalda para emprender el camino hacia la calle principal.

- Sasuke, no hagas esto, por favor - pidió ella saliendo detrás de él, aunque no le resultaba demasiado fácil porque los enormes tacones que llevaba puestos a penas la dejaban caminar - ¡Sasuke! - gritó como último recurso, pero él ni siquiera se volvió. Siguió caminando.

- ¿Sakura? - una voz la hizo volverse. Hinata y Naruto, abrazados como los dos tortolitos que eran, le miraron preocupados. Debía de tener todo el maquillaje desparramado por la cara - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Hinata.

- Sí - respondió, limpiándose el rostro con la manga del abrigo. Miró por encima de su hombro, y no vio a Sasuke por ninguna parte. Había cumplido su palabra y se había ido.

- ¿Donde está Sasuke? - preguntó Naruto - Oímos que lo llamabas...

- Tuvimos una pequeña discusión - se apresuró a contestar - Nada que no tenga arreglo- y sonrió falsamente.

- ¿Necesitas algo? - sugirió Hinata con aquella voz dulce y compasiva que hacía vibrar el corazón. Sakura reprimió las ganas de echarse a los brazos de Hinata y llorar a lagrima viva. No quería dar lastima, después de todo, estaba segura de que todo se arreglaría. Ese no podía ser el fin de ellos dos.

- No, Hinata. No te preocupes - miró a Naruto y le sonrió - Lleva a tu novia a su casa, hace bastante frió. Yo también me marcho.

- Está bien. Cuídate, ¿eh? - dijo él, abrazando más a Hinata contra su cuerpo y dedicándole a ella una sonrisa reconfortante. Él era todo amor, expresión, entusiasmo. Sasuke, en cambio, era tan indescifrable como un puzzle con la última pieza perdida. Un acertijo imposible de revelar. Y, aún así, no podría amar a otro hombre que no fuera él.

.

* * *

.

Llegó a casa rogando porque Sasuke estuviese allí, pero el silencio y la oscuridad le confirmaron lo que más temía. Sasuke no estaba, y no tenía idea dónde había ido.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor y cogió el teléfono. ¿Lo llamaba? Era tarde de todos modos, a donde fuese que estuviera, no podía ser nada bueno.

Marcó a su teléfono y esperó. La llamada finalizó luego de que sonara durante casi un minuto entero. Gimió, al límite de su propia ansiedad y estuvo a punto de lanzar el aparato lejos. En lugar de ello, volvió a marcar, y lo hizo tantas veces que en un momento se sintió como una completa lunática. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se marchó a su cuarto, presa de la incertidumbre.

No quería que Sasuke la dejara, no podría soportar su propia vida si lo hacía. Él era todo para ella, y ahora no tenía idea de qué ocurriría entre ellos. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y se largó a llorar, hasta que le vino el sueño y se quedó dormida, abrazada a la almohada y sin dejar de lamentarse entre sueños.

.

* * *

.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, despertándola en el acto. Se levantó de la cama y corrió por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo. Se detuvo cuando lo vio quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola colgada en uno de los percheros del recibidor. Él la miró muy serio, pero no le importó la seriedad de su rostro. Estaba allí, no se había ido para siempre.

- Sasuke - dijo en un susurro antes de echarse a sus brazos y besarlo en la boca. Lo tomó por sorpresa, y él no pudo evitarlo. Luego, ya advertido, la apartó suavemente para mirarla a los ojos.

- Aún sigo molesto - respondió.

- Lo sé - dijo ella, olía a briza marina y un poco de alcohol - Pero estás aquí.

- ¿Pensaste que no volvería? - preguntó él. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, y las ganas de llorar regresaron a su cuerpo. ¿Como podía explicarle que sin él se moriría? Aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, él ya lo sabía.

- Pensé muchas cosas. Tenía miedo de que te fueras para siempre... - admitió. Sasuke suavizó la expresión de su rostro y se atrevió a posar una mano fría sobre el rostro compungido de Sakura. Fue una caricia suave. Sasuke no era muy bueno con las palabras, ni con los gestos cariñosos, pero cuando quería consolarla era lo mejor posible.

- No voy a dejarte por esto - aclaró él, atravesando su alma con aquellos ojos negros tan misteriosos y profundos - Me confundes, Sakura.

- ¿No estás seguro de lo nuestro? - preguntó ella, débilmente. Se aferró a él como quien se aferra al último pedazo de roca para no caer en el abismo.

- No estoy seguro de que tú estés segura de esto - repuso Sasuke.

Sakura negó de inmediato. ¿Cómo no iba a estar segura de ello? Si sentía que había nacido para amarlo.

- Por supuesto que lo estoy - repuso, y sonrió con ahínco - Te amo, ¿cuantas veces te lo he dicho?

- Muchas - contestó él - ¿Cuantas de esas veces lo has sentido realmente? - preguntó luego, mirandola con los ojos brillosos. Había algo extraño en su mirada, como si temiera una respuesta equivocada. Sakura se aferró aún más a él, como si deseara convertirlo en parte de su propia piel.

- Todas las veces - juró - Todas y cada una de las veces que te lo digo. ¿Crees que fingiría algo así?

Sasuke suspiró.

- Eso es lo que me confunde - admitió, encogiéndose de hombros - Ya no se cuándo eres realmente honesta conmigo. No te atreves a decirme lo que sientes de verdad, y prefieres fingir...

- Porqué te amo - interrumpió ella, y lo acercó de la solapa de la camisa hacia sí. Sasuke se dejó arrastrar hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca - Todo lo que hago es porque te amo. Te amo tanto que no podría decirte jamás que no, ni siquiera aunque deseara hacerlo.

- Eso no está bien - terció él - No me hace sentir mejor saber que te obligas a hacer cosas por mí. Dímelo, Sakura, se honesta conmigo.

Ella asintió, y tuvo deseos de llorar de nuevo. No quería perderlo.

- Vale - dijo en un susurro - No quiero engañarte, no quiero hacer nada que te aleje de mi lado, Sasuke...

Él sonrió, aunque con cierta distancia.

- Vuelves a tratar de complacerme - le recordó, y ella bajó la mirada y enterró la cabeza en el pecho de él. Aspiró su aroma.

- Lo sé - reconoció - No puedo evitarlo. Te amo, y quiero que seas feliz.

- Soy feliz contigo a mi lado. No importa si estas molesta, enojada o aburrida. Soy feliz mientras podamos querernos a pesar de las diferencias - Sasuke jamás antes había sido tan honesto con sus sentimientos. Podía ser que el alcohol hubiese aplacado un poco a su demonio orgulloso y evasivo, o tal vez había comprendido que ella necesitaba más de lo que él le daba. Más palabras amorosas, más abrazos, besos...

Y Sasuke podía hacer todo eso. Sakura lo amaba tanto porque él luchaba contra su propia naturaleza para poder amarla sin condiciones.

- ¿Sabes que eso es lo más romántico que me has dicho jamás? - le pregunto con una suave risita, cargada de emoción.

Él sonrió, a penas. Desvió la mirada para no sonrojarse.

- Ya lo sé - contestó - Trata de no acostumbrarte.

- No lo haré - ella sonrió y se acercó para besarle el inicio del cuello, por encima de la camisa blanca. Sasuke se giró a mirarla y ella lo besó en los labios.

* * *

¡FIN!

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Me alegrarían la vida dejando un review =)

* * *

**DonnaKey**

**.**


End file.
